The Devil's Potion
by sickface
Summary: All seems normal and boring in Amy's life until a strange, dangerous, and handsome boy moves to town. Amy's life is turned upside down and inside out when she finds horrible truths about herself and her family. AN ORIGINAL STORY BY SICKFACE.


"_I'm feeling on top of the world,_

_ I'm feeling like I can't do wrong_

_ I'm thinking everything is fine,_

_ I'm caught up in the smoke and mirrors"_

- _Papa Roach_,_ "SOS"_,from the album "The Paramour Sessions (2006)"

The first day I met him was like the first day of my life. It wasn't the most pleasant day, but he made it worth fighting through. It was like I took my first breath and I was breathing pure oxygen.

The first day I met him was a horrible day, maybe it was a coincidence or were the events corresponding with each other? I probably won't ever know. I'd like to imagine they both happened for a reason. After all everything happens for a reason or we're all here for nothing, right?

My name is Amy and this is a story about my love for a man that couldn't possibly be mine, but I was determined to make it work out. So was he.

I live in Anchorage, Alaska with my mom and little brother, Tony. A weird place to fall in love with a demon, right? I mean, demons are from Hell and Hell is hot and Anchorage is not. But that's where it happened; sort of.

Where's dad, you ask? Well, my entire family, maybe with the exception of my mom, ask the same question everyday. Where are you dad? Why did you leave us for dead in the burning house? Why did you hate us?

The sound of my alarm in my ear was annoying. The same repeated notes of er_ er en er _almost made them bleed. But before it could brainwash me into a zombie I had pressed the off button.

"Amy, you need to get up. Make breakfast for your brother, I have to go in for work early." My mother said ripping the sheets off me. "I love you, baby." She said kissing my cheek and left my room. Her voice was tired and so was her face. I could see the wrinkles in her face grow deeper each day with stress.

I get up out of bed in a shamble. Guess I was too late on the alarm clock. Oh well, maybe if I'm a zombie they won't let me go to school? I hope to hell that's true. Now, that I think back on it, that was foreshadowing almost.

I walked over to Tony's door and banged on it. "Get up, lazy bones. School!" I waited for a reply and then raised my hand to bang on it but held it in the air when I heard him call from downstairs.

"I'm already up!" I heard him clanging around in the kitchen. _Probably trying to make pancakes, _I thought as I walked down the stairs in my short black shorts and white T-shirt.

I saw him standing on the bar stool with powder everywhere. He looked like a ghost. I laughed and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Tike." I say and then walk over to the other side of the bar. "What's for breakfast, chef?" I say in a playing along with him.

"Pancakes!" He said with a bright smile. I smiled back.

"Sure we can get that done in, oh, an hour? Along with getting ready for school?" I gave him a questioning look and before he could say anything I said, "how about cereal, instead?"

We ate cereal and got ready for school with ten minutes to spare before we have to leave. I walked Tony to his bus stop and then walked to school. I walked into the cafeteria just in time for the tardy to bell to tell me that I was late yet again.

I hated school anyway so I didn't care one way or another. My grades may have been pristine but that gave me no reason to like it. I bumped into my friend Rachel in the hallway.

"Hey, girl." She said as we stopped and chatted a bit before a teacher ordered us into class. I walked into the classroom and took my seat in the back as I always did. The teacher glared at me and then went on with her lecture.

That's when I noticed a new guy sitting in the row next to me. His hair was like obsidian, but the white spots were like lava. To me it actually looked natural. But natural lava red undertones weren't normal, it was the only thing that peaked my interest in him. Until our eyes met, that is.

They were so sad and lonely. Though his facial expression gave no way but I could sense deep sorrow in the depths of his strange eyes. Strange was right, his pupils were like that of cat's. This boy kept getting stranger and stranger. I had no clue what a turn my future and destiny was going to take. Still as I look back on it it shocks me how abnormal my supposedly normal life had become.

The whole truth was going to be revealed to me and I was not going to like it. It would change my thoughts on everything; and I mean _everything_.

I guess being Amy Wheeler was not so boring after all. Exciting and horrible are the two words to describe my life as it will become.


End file.
